


Fools Rush In

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, shulaz, uliro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A diplomatic excursion gone wrong. Ulaz wants to believe that peaceful planets are willing to rebuild alliances after Zarkon's rule. Shiro tries to warn him, but instead has to save him from his own idealism.





	Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> This is my gift to 'cardinalstar' for the Galra Mini Exchange 2017. I was really excited to write this and be part of the event. Thank you so much for the opportunity and hope you enjoy the fic!

“A master of diplomacy, he said. ‘I insist that you let me handle this, Shiro,’ he said.”

“Shiro.”

“And what am I doing? Flying into this planet in the Black Lion so that the  _ peaceful  _ diplomats don’t  _ shank _ my boyfriend.”

“ _ Shiro _ .”

Keith sounds exasperated over the comms, snapping Shiro out of the rant he hadn’t realized he isn’t keeping to himself anymore. Shiro takes a deep breath to compose himself, but he’s still put out. The Blades of Marmora are plenty capable and educated negotiators, especially those like Ulaz, who had been part of Galra high culture. But sometimes Ulaz is too stubborn to admit that Zarkon has done a lot of damage. Even in the wake of his defeat, Team Voltron has been hard-pressed to find planets in the rebellion who are interested in an alliance with Galra, even ones that are fighting alongside the paladins. Frankly, it’s been a pain in the ass. Kolivan and the plans the Blade had set into place have been integral to their peace efforts. There are days Shiro just wants to scream a little. Maybe even shake someone. 

Right now, that someone is Ulaz.

“I’m all right,” he says, remembering that Keith and the others are still on the other end of the comms. “I’m about to head in. Everyone else hold your positions unless I call for backup. We don’t need to make this any worse.”

/

Several hours, a lot of talking and a tour of the Black Lion later, and Shiro is finally allowed to retrieve Ulaz. He’s not in the best shape, limping and leaning more heavily on Shiro than either of them want to admit. Neither of them speaks as they approach Black, neither of them feeling very comfortable about the conversation waiting to happen being heard by prying ears. Shiro ushers them into the cockpit and drops into the chair while Ulaz eases himself to the floor. He’s favoring one leg over the other, rubbing his wrist like it’s a nervous tick. His purple fur is scuffed,  a bruise already turning a darker purple on one elegant cheekbone. Shiro hates it. It isn’t until they’ve lifted off and are sailing back to the stars and the Castle that Shiro opens the floor. 

“What did you think was going to happen?”

Ulaz pins his ears back, brows furrowing. “Certainly not this.”

Shiro sighs, entering all the startup sequences and setting a course for the Castle out of reflex. He watches Black take to the skies without really seeing it. “Ulaz, we’re trying to make sure the Blade of Marmora is visible in all our efforts, but not everyone is going to trust you just because you say you’re part of the Voltron alliance.”

“You do not think I know this?” Ulaz snaps, and when Shiro flinches, he turns away. “Those people, this planet, once used to be strong trade partners with the Galra, back before we lost our planet. I thought perhaps that was grounds enough to make a bid for peace. But it has been too long.” His voice softens; it’s painful for Shiro to hear. “I know that now.”

Shiro checks the coordinates to the Castle one last time, confident in Black’s steadiness at the back of his mind that she’ll return them safely. He fumbles for the med kit beneath his seat and slides off the chair to sit with Ulaz on the floor. Black rumbles an assurance and Shiro turns all of his attention on treating his mate. He reaches first for Ulaz’s hand and starts to wrap his wrist. 

“I’m sorry. It bothered me to stand down and let you go on this mission alone. I understand why they’re afraid, and I know how I wanted to react to every Galra I saw before I my memories of you returned.” Shiro lowers his hand and reaches for a cleaning packet to dab at his face. Ulaz hisses, still not looking at him. “But I don’t want to see you getting hurt like this. I know you can take care of yourself, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to try and protect you as much as you try and protect me.”

Ulaz huffs. “I am not accustomed to needing protection, Shiro.”

“It doesn’t matter at this point, now does it? You chose to let me be your mate. You’re kinda stuck with me now.” He turns Ulaz’s face toward him and leans in until their foreheads touch, nuzzling his nose. It’s an intimate gesture to Ulaz that Shiro himself has grown very fond of. Any excuse to be that close to Ulaz is an undeniable comfort to him. “I’m always going to want you to come back safe to me.”

“It has been so long,” Ulaz murmurs, and his eyes close while he leans farther into Shiro. “Our fight has felt endless, a battle that has dragged on and on in the shadows and under the eyes of those who are always looking for a sign of treachery. I just wanted, this once, for the chance to make peace without skulking about. It was idealistic. You and your paladins are a terrible influence.”

“Not that terrible,” Shiro says gently. “I wish that could have happened, I really do. Just hang on a little longer, okay? I want to make the universe a better place for you, Ulaz. I want you to have a home again.”

“Because of you, I do have a home again, Shiro. I dwell there, even now. It is where you are.” 

Heat creeps into Shiro’s face. He never quite expects it when Ulaz says things like that, and so smoothly as if it comes natural to him. Maybe it does. There’s still so much he doesn’t know about Ulaz, things they are still learning about each other, and it hasn’t stopped them from becoming as close as they are. “Thank you. I...it means a lot. That we’re both home.”

As he says so, the Black Lion eases into her bay, settling in to let them out.

“Nice to see your boyfriend didn’t get shanked,” Lance’s voice says over the hangar comms. 

“Nice to know you’re going to be doing extra laps tomorrow, Lance,” Shiro retorts, letting Ulaz lean on him again. 

It does feel like home here, and now Shiro can’t imagine his home without Ulaz in it. Despite his protests, and even despite the grim fight still ahead of them, Shiro is going to do everything he can to make sure they both have a home to go to for a very long time.


End file.
